


buttercup

by Winglame



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bottom Arthur Watts, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Relationships: James Ironwood & Arthur Watts





	buttercup

這事情從來都不是這麼簡單，但是他沒有其實更好的方法，James在將那位黑髮綠眼的小朋友帶到比較安靜的地方之後，已經控制不住自己的想法了。

小小的孩子似乎還沒察覺到有什麼不對勁，他被這個高大的男人帶到一個小房間裡，看著很像是家裡會有的書房，他想著也許自己可以來看點書，因為自己剛才還在跟對方聊聊以後想當醫生的夢想。

“你可以放我下來了嗎？”他這麼詢問著對方，雖然他很喜歡被人家抱著的感覺，男人的臂彎甚至比自己的父親還要粗壯。而且他還是家裡最小的一個兒子，在父親年老之後才得到的兒子，母親因為肺癆過世之後就這麼沒人抱他了。

James並沒有將他放下來，而是將懷裡的小孩靠在了一面米白色的牆上，Schnee家的一切都是白色的，這讓眼前有著深褐色皮膚的小孩特別顯眼，James看著對方的眼眸閃過一絲不安和疑惑，只不過那樣無辜的眼神使自己變得更加熾熱了。

“Arthur。”James喊了一聲這個小孩的名字，他剛才還告訴對方這曾經是一個王者的名稱，而他懷裡的Arthur只是睜著眼睛聽著那些故事，對James說的話一點懷疑都沒有，甚至覺得對方懂這麼多真的非常酷。

“我們來玩個遊戲，好嗎？”

“什麼遊戲？”Arthur眨了眨眼睛，他喜歡遊戲，覺得如果對方想跟自己玩遊戲那一定也會很酷。

“他沒有名字，但是你一定會喜歡。”

James說完後便將Arthur身上的短褲給脫下，後者小聲地問為什麼玩遊戲需要脫褲子，James便解釋說因為待會褲子會髒掉，為了不讓Arthur的父親斥責他，所以最好的辦法就是把褲子脫掉。

Arthur一聽到對方提起父親就飛快地點頭，他不想被罵，雖然根本的問題便是不要玩這個遊戲就好，但是他又很想跟對方玩。

“你也要脫褲子嗎？”Arthur看著對方解開了自己的皮帶，並且把褲頭上的拉鍊拉了下來。“當然也要，因為這樣才公平。”James隨意回答道，並且親了親Arthur的額頭和脖子，他很想下個新規則是不能問問題，但是看著Arthur疑惑的眼神自己都有股莫名的滿足感。

“為什麼要親我……”

“因為這也是遊戲裡的一環。”James扒開了Arthur的襯衫，小小的胸膛因為緊張而上下起伏，沒有再繼續問問題了，不過大大的綠色眼睛仍然充滿了不安與費解，在昏暗的燈光下彷彿像塊透亮的寶石。Arthur儼然不知道自己即將要面臨什麼，他只是個剛滿八歲的小孩，對任何事情都充滿好奇，對於大人之間的事情更是一無所知。他不知羞恥地看著另一個男人從內褲裡掏出那根青紫色的陰莖，龜頭因為勃起更顯得巨大，整體看著有些嚇人。

James將對方的雙腿擺弄成一個張開的姿勢，他還不會逼迫一個小孩去承受這些東西，他的意思是指至少不會真的進入他，Arthur的身體還太小了，要是強行進入的話一定會被玩壞的，這樣他今天所做的一切就會被發現。

不過有天他一定會得到Arthur的，James早已在內心計畫著往後的事情。

James決定這次先操Arthur的大腿，剛才抱著對方的時候他就已經感受過對方那雙緊實又細嫩的肌膚，小朋友的觸感甚至比James之前碰過的女性都還要好。

他用自己的陰莖蹭了蹭對方的膝蓋，後者不由自主地一直盯著那個東西看，終於開口說道：“那個看起來好可怕……”

“你知道那是什麼嗎？”James刻意地問道，這個問題讓Arthur迅速臉紅，看來他是知道答案的，因為他自己就有一個類似的，只不過跟眼前的叔叔相比簡直就是小巫見大巫。James又親了親Arthur稚嫩的小臉，他實在無法抑制自己一直想要親吻對方的衝動。

“上廁所的……地方……”

這是一個孩子能給出的最好的答案了，James很樂意再教Arthur更多，但現在不是時候，他現在急著和Arthur繼續玩這場遊戲。他把陰莖滑入對方的兩腿之間，讓張開的雙腿合緊，順理成章地操起了Arthur的大腿。

“感覺怎麼樣，Arthur？喜歡這個遊戲嗎？”James用著一個緩慢的速度抽動，他得確保自己的姿勢不會令一個孩子產生排斥感，甚至故意帶動Arthur的腰身，讓對方能好好感受身下的巨物。

“有點癢……”Arthur如實回答道，雖然這種感覺他從未有過，甚至覺得有些奇怪，但是還不至於到討厭的程度，“這個遊戲一直都是這麼玩的嗎？”

Arthur的視線已經全部放在那根陰莖上了，他會隨著對方的操弄而起伏著身軀，在James的眼裡這已經和他幻想的景象差不多了，只不過以後能和Arthur做的事情會越來越多。

“就是這麼玩的，只是你現在還小，還不能玩更進階的。”

James伸手捏了捏Arthur暴露在空氣中的胸部，後者立刻發出一聲變調的叫聲，也因為疼痛而夾緊了雙腿。“這裡有感覺嗎？”James繼續揉捏Arthur的胸口，只可惜這個地方沒有什麼肉，不然他是很想好好開發這一塊，畢竟Arthur真的很對自己的胃口。

“好痛……”Arthur小聲抱怨道，“為什麼要捏……”

James接著用舌頭去舔弄Arthur的乳頭，這讓一個孩子很是困惑，他不明白這是在做什麼，但是又不知道怎麼詢問，被舔的地方很癢，他的上半身也被對方的鬍子蹭得很癢。小孩子不明白快感是什麼東西，只明白喜歡這種感覺，Arthur其實還挺喜歡被搔癢，這讓他想到一些美好的東西，家裡的哥哥姐姐們以往都會去騷他癢，就連母親生前也喜歡這麼逗他。

James的抽動越變越快，而因為前液的流出讓Arthur的雙腿之間都變成黏黏的，他不知道這場遊戲什麼時候會結束，他有點想回家了，但是他還不想跟這位叔叔說再見。

最後隨著James一聲劇烈的喘息，他射在了Arthur的肚皮上和兩腿之間，雖然他很想讓Arthur幫他口出來或是釋放在對方體內，但這些都只能以後再做了，他把Arthur帶離開他父親的身邊也有些時間了，如果再不還回去必會讓對方擔心。

“結束……了嗎？”Arthur半睜起眼地問道，他看著自己的身上被灑滿了一種黏稠的白色液體，感覺有些噁心，但是他強忍著這種感覺，告訴自己如果什麼都想抱怨的話以後就沒人想和自己玩遊戲了。

James拿起自己放在胸口前的巾紙把Arthur髒亂的地方都擦了個變，順便將他的衣服和褲子都套好穿上。

“時間差不多了，Arthur。”James將小孩抱了起來，讓對方靠坐在自己的手臂上，“是時候回去了。”

“但是我還不想回去。”Arthur撒嬌似的說道，甚至往對方懷裡蹭了蹭，他很喜歡這位叔叔，不知道為何，但就是特別喜歡。

“我也不想，但是你父親會擔心你的。”

“那我們還會再見嗎……”Arthur拉攏了自己的身軀，小孩不會去偽裝自己的情緒，永遠對別人展現自己最赤裸的情感。

“會的。”James保證地說，“只要你守住這個秘密，我們就一定會再見。”

Arthur聽到這時，笑著打了一個哈欠，像極了一隻玩累的小貓。在James把他歸還給他父親的時候，Arthur也已經睡了下去。

fin.


End file.
